Taking Risks
by Jade Unicorn
Summary: What happens when you want to take a risk? Slash
1. Default Chapter

Title:Taking Risks  
By:Jade Unicorn  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters Disney does. But the poem in here does belong to me, and me only.  
Summary:What happens when you have a crush on someone you shouldn't? Do you risk a friendship for love, or keep it to yourself and live in misery?  
Rating:Probably a PG13 for this chapter, but it will progress up to an R for later issues.  
**WARNING:**This is a slash, or it will be. If you're homophobic (meaning you have a thing against gays/lesbians) then you should not continue reading this or anything else that I've written. Now onto the story.  


* * *

It's hard to not stare at her sometimes. She's sitting next to me now, focusing on a paper that she has to write for English class. The end of her pencil is chewed up slightly where she's been idly nibbling on it while she's concentrating. It's cute, or it is to me anyways. 

Books surround our small table. Small chit chat is around this large room and I notice how the librarian occasionally looks up to make sure that everything is alright. My eyes fall back on her though, like they always do. She shifts in her seat so I duck my head before she can see me staring at her. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know that I have work that I should finish but I can't keep my mind on work when she's near.

"Does this sound good to you?" Tawny hands me the paper. As I grab it, our hands briefly touch and I feel the blood rushing to my face. Quickly I lower my head and begin scanning over the paper. Almost instantly I recognize the fact that this isn't a paper for English, but a poem. And a good one at that.

_I see you pass me by,  
Never looking in my eyes.  
If you could see how much I love you  
Then you would know its true.  
I play my part of being his girlfriend  
When I love you more than him.  
Desperately I try to tell you how I feel  
And that you should see how I'm real  
Unlike the one you place by your side  
Who does nothing but make you cry.  
I guess you just don't realize  
How the truth lies inside your eyes.  
I know you're lying to me  
When you say you're living happily.  
But I'm afraid to say a word  
Because I just might get hurt.  
So I hide within myself, being a mystery.  
Because I know you could never love me.  
_

"Tawny..." I can feel tears building up in my eyes. "That's amazing." I managed to whisper out. "Who's it about?" I dare to ask, knowing that my hopes are up too far wanting it to be me.

"Uh..." She seems off balance, like I've backed her into a corner. Taking a deep breath, she starts to tell me, "Actually its about somebody that's very close to me....It's about y...."

The bell rings, ending our lunch period. Sadly I pack up my things, not wanting to leave her. I give her a brief smile and roll my eyes as I say, "Oh boy, class time. Guess I better go so that my perfect record isn't ruined."

She chuckles, giving one of her beautiful white smiles that makes my heart melt. Waving she says, "See you tonight at your house? Louis inviting me over for dinner."

Then my heart sank when she spoke the last sentence. Yeah, that's right, I remember now, she's my brother's girlfriend. The tears come back again as I force out a, "I'll see you tonight then." and make a run for the door. 

I can't let her see how much it pains me for her to be with him. I can't let her know that I hate Louis with a passion for dating her. I know that he'll never treat her as good as I can. He doesn't give her the respect that she deserves, nor the love. But I have to give it up and move on. I'll never have her.

* * *

Let me know what you think.  
-Jade Unicorn 


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Taking Risks Part Two  
By:Jade Unicorn  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:http://www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf  
Disclaimer:I don't own these characters Disney does. But the poem in here does belong to me, and me only.  
Summary:What happens when you have a crush on someone you shouldn't? Do you risk a friendship for love, or keep it to yourself and live in misery?  
Rating:Probably a PG13 for this chapter, but it will progress up to an R for later issues.  
**WARNING:**This is a slash, or it will be. If you're homophobic (meaning you have a thing against gays/lesbians) then you should not continue reading this or anything else that I've written. Now onto the story.  


* * *

There was something about her presence that made sitting here in this quiet library bearable. I felt my heart pounding in my chest when I saw her walk in. Casually I pretended that I was studying my book and working on a paper that was due at the end of the week but I knew she was smarter than that and would see past my facade. 

She asked if she could sit me and I said yes, like I would refuse her anything. I tried really hard to concentrate on my paper but my thoughts began to drift. Occasionally I would look up and see Ren quickly ducking her head back down to her work. And sometimes we would both look up at the same and give each a smile. My hopes were getting the best of me as I began to chew on the end of my pencil, a habit I picked up from my mother.

We sat quietly together for a long time. But during this time, inspiration hit me. Never being one to deny the muse when it calls, I took out a piece of paper and began to let my deepest emotions out. When I was done, I studied my masterpiece and contemplated on showing the eye of my affection how I felt about her without her really knowing it. My voice faltered a little bit as I said, "Does this sound good to you?"

Looking up with a smile, she nodded and reached out to grab the paper. On a accident, our hands touched, causing my heart to beat a tad bit faster. I saw a small blush cross her face. Could it be that she feels the same way about me as I do about her? No, that's too much to hope for.

"Tawny..." Something was different about her voice. When I looked up at her, I saw some tears in her eyes. I felt some panic when she asked me who it was about.

I began to stutter a little bit, I hadn't expected her to question who I was in love with. "Actually its about someone very close to me..." Which is true, she is close to me just not as close as I want her to be. "It's about y..." My heart was beating as fast as it possibly could. But something stopped me, the bell.

The bell rang to end our lunch period. I could see the resistance in her movements as she stood up to pack her things. She looked at me with a grin that made me want to kiss her perfect lips. "Oh boy, class time. Guess I better go so that my perfect record isn't ruined."

I laugh a little at her expression. "See you tonight at your house?" I seen her smile fade. "Louis invited me over for dinner."

She turned her head and snatched up her book bag. "I'll see you tonight then." Her voice was strangled with anger. It was a side of her that I hadn't seen before. But before I could ask her what might be wrong, she shot out the door in a run.

I sighed and slunk down in my seat. Tears welled up in my eyes and I didn't hold them back. At this point I didn't care who saw me crying. In this school I'm considered a Goth girl, so everything I do seems to be a part of my weird character.

Sometimes I wish I could let Ren know how I feel about her. Being with Louis is painfully boring at times. Even though he's fun to be with, he's more in love with me than I am with him. It would kill him to know that the only reason why I stay with him is so that I can get closer to Ren. But it seems like the closer I try to get to her, the further away I fall. Maybe it's just not meant to be.... 

* * *

To Be Continued...let me know what you think.....tenryu@excite.com or review here


End file.
